


Tour Bunk Beds: Lashton

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noo stop Luke! Go to your own bunk!" Ashton laughed out. "UGH FINE ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" </p><p>Ashton put his phone down and opened his arms so luke could snuggle in them. "I hate you you know that." Luke looked up and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Suddenly Ashton leaned down and sucked on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bunk Beds: Lashton

"UGH WHAT DO YOU WANT LUKE!" Ashton giggled/yelled at Luke who was poking Ashtons cheek repeatedly. 

Ashton turned away from his phone and looked at Luke who gave Ashton puppy dog eyes. 

"Noo stop Luke! Go to your own bunk!" Ashton laughed out. "UGH FINE ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" 

Ashton put his phone down and opened his arms so luke could snuggle in them. "I hate you you know that." Luke looked up and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Suddenly Ashton leaned down and sucked on it. 

"Oh I have no idea why I did that uhh I'm-"

Luke reached up and gently grabbed Ashtons neck as he leaned over Ash and kissed him slowly. Ashton wrapped his hands around Lukes waist and Luke straddled him. Luke deepened the kiss and grinded into Ash making the both of them moan. 

"We have to be quiet." Luke whispered as he slowly lowered himself down under the covers. Feeling Ashtons bare chest flicking his tongue over Ashtons nipple. Ashton gasped then shivered meeting Lukes heated gaze. 

Luke slowly took Ashtons red boxers off and licked the tip. Ashton bit his lip but it was too late he already gave out a loud moan. "Hey Ash you alright?" Calum asked who was laying in the bunk above them. 

"Yeah Im fine. Just ahhhhh" Luke suddenly took all of Ashton in his mouth and Ashton gasped." Uhh just ah having one of those aah fuck Luu-dreams ya know?!?"

Luke started to laugh covering his mouth trying to be quiet. While his other hand slowly teased Ash. His thumb brushing over the tip.

"Uh alright bro goodnight then yeah. "

"Yeahhhh."

They could hear Calum putting his headphones on because he liked his music so loud. Michael was snoring in the bunk next to them so they didn't have to worry about him.

"JESUS CHRIST LUKE WAS THAT REALLY NE- Ahhhh " Ashton angry whispered. Luke had his mouth all the way around Ash. Deep throating him and bobbing his head up and down really fast. 

"Fuck!" Ashton whispered. He then heard Luke give out a tiny whimper and he looked down to see Lukes hand around himself under his black boxers. Pumping at the same beat.

Ashton wrapped his big rough hands around Lukes soft hair while bringing his hips up to meet luke mouth. 

"Luke." he moaned out in a whisper as a warning before coming in Luke's mouth. Luke swallowed all of Ashton shocking him.

Luke was still pumping himself not finding his release quite yet so Ashton got up and switched places with Luke. So Luke was laying down on his back with his ass up and Ashton on his knees crouching over him. He pulled Lukes boxers all the way down and put two fingers in his mouth. Sucking on them before putting them inside lukes tight hole. 

Luke groaned and leaned back wanting more friction. So Ash pumped Lukes thick length with his hand while using his other to fuck him. He smirked as his long fingers found Lukes prostate only hitting it three times until Luke came. Biting his lips with sweat glistening over his smooth body. He flipped around and scooted over so Ash could lay down next to him. 

Ashton laid down and brushed back one of Lukes sweaty hairs that stuck onto his face. "Why are you so beautiful?" Ashton asked.

Luke blushed and looked down breaking Ashtons intense gaze. Ashton then poked Lukes cheek making him look up at Ashton. "Why are you so sexy?" Luke whispered. 

Ashton gigged before snuggling into Luke. Soon they both fell asleep.


End file.
